


Camping Out

by Aristocat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is in whatever form you wish him to be, Camping AU, Meme, Other, guess which one, sudden inspiration when i was high af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristocat/pseuds/Aristocat
Summary: They are out camping. An IOS notification is warning them of their fore coming peril.





	

Scene: Campfire in woods - night

Camper Mabel: walks up to other campers  
“What are you guys playing?”

Camper Dipper - looking at his shitty Nokia, frustrated.  
“I'm supposed to be playing Game of War™, but this one player keeps kicking my ass.”

Camper Bill: Looking up from phone  
“IS IT THE TheLegend27?!”

Camper Dipper - gesturing towards Camper Bill  
“Yeah, TheLegend27”

Camper Mabel: Looking at camper Dipper who is also her twin brother.  
“Who is TheLegend27?”  
Camper Mabel looks at camper Bill, along with everyone else

Camper Bill - looking at camper Mabel, then looking forward  
“SOME SAY TheLegend27 IS THE FIRST GAME OF WAR™ PLAYER EVER.  
BORN FROM FIRE.”  
fire emerges from screen as TheLegend27 steps out of it

(Cue violin music)

Camper Wendy: presumably looking at camper Dipper.  
“I heard TheLegend27 can hurl a boulder farther then a catapult.”

TheLegend27 throws a bolder, hitting the 'Fortress of Groff' in the far distance.

Camper Bill: looking up with a knowing gaze  
“I HEARD TheLegend27 ONCE DEFEATED AN ENTIRE ARMY WITH A SINGLE BLOW. LEGION OF TROOPS IN FRONT OF 'FORGE'S FORTRESS'.”

TheLegend27 draws sword and jumps into the air heroically, and slams in on the ground, taking out the entire army - leaving a red mark on the ground

Camper Dipper: “But the worst part is, just when you think you're safe - just when you think you might escape. WHAM!!! Just like that!”

And with this the other campers are taken aback, and camper Dipper waves his finger  
camper Mabel looking at ground with arms crossed, evil smile.

(iOS notification)  
"YOUR ARMY HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"

Camper Dipper: looking at phone  
“What? No, no no no, no no no!”

(2 more iOS notifications)  
camper Bill has "STRONGHOLD UNDER ATTACK"

Camper Bill - looking at phone, annoyed.  
“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!”

Camper Wendy has "YOUR HERO HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"

Camper Wendy - looking at phone, shocked  
“TheLegend27 has captured my hero!”

Camper Bill now has "YOUR HERO HAS BEEN CAPTURED!"

Camper Bill: looking at phone in disbelief  
“MINE FUCKING TOO!” his eye is glowing red from rage.

Camper Mabel: standing up, looking around at all of the campers  
“Aw you guys, I'm sure it's not that bad.”

Camper Dipper: looks up from phone, annoyed  
“You have no idea what just happened.”

Camper Mabel : looking down, grin on face  
“I might have some idea.”

Camper Mabel turns around, pulls out her phone, light illuminating her face.

Camera switches to her phone screen, which reveals that camper Mabel is in fact TheLegend27.

Camper Mabel looks up with evil smile, and puts on cloak as flames erupt around her  
a search bar in the bottom reads: GAME OF WAR.

(Promotional footage is shown)  
(Music is played)

Narrator: (intense voice)  
“Game of War™. Play for free on the app store.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't find me and stab me.


End file.
